1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an X-ray detection apparatus for irradiating a sample with X-rays and detecting fluorescent X-rays generated from the sample.
2. Description of Related Art
X-ray fluorescence analysis is an analytical method including steps of: irradiating a sample with X-rays; detecting fluorescent X-rays generated from the sample; and making a qualitative analysis or a quantitative analysis of elements contained in the sample according to a fluorescent X-ray spectrum. In general, an X-ray detection apparatus is provided with a collimator prepared by forming an aperture at an object which blocks X-rays in order to limit the range of X-rays by narrowing X-rays. An X-ray detection apparatus, which is equipped with a collimator including a plurality of apertures having different diameters and can move the collimator, has been developed so that the diameter of an aperture can be changed depending on the type of a sample, the purpose of analysis or the like.
In an X-ray detection apparatus, X-rays other than fluorescent X-rays generated from a sample, such as scattered X-rays or fluorescent X-rays generated at a collimator, are sometimes detected. Since detection of such X-rays causes reduction in accuracy of X-ray fluorescence analysis, it is preferable to minimize the detection of X-rays other than fluorescent X-rays generated from a sample in order to realize highly accurate X-ray fluorescence analysis. A technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-66121 is an X-ray diffractometer equipped with a shield for blocking extra X-rays.